Unique
by BornToBeAWitch1989
Summary: The Incredibles are tasked to find out why a particular island is surrounded by a magnetic forcefield that cripples anything electronic. Upon crashing, they find a uniquely young woman who turns out to be a Super and deaf, and who also may be the key to their freedom.
1. Chapter 1

Thought I would try my hand at writing The Incredibles. Let me know what you guys think. Enjoy.

Disclaimers: I do not own the Incredibles, only Kiera and any other characters you do not recognize. This disclaimer covers the entire story.

Chapter 1

'_Bring Bring_'

"Bob! Would you get the phone please?" Helen Parr called out from the kitchen.

"Got it!" Bob Parr responded as he got up from his chair in the living room. He picked up the phone. "Hello? Parr residence."

"_Hello Dear! It's Edna! How are you, darling?"_

Bob rolled his eyes and smiled, "Hello Edna. We're doing good."

"_Good, Good. I've got a mission for you darlings,"_ Edna Mode said through the phone.

"Helen!" Bob called out.

Helen's head popped out of the kitchen.

Bob looked at her and gestured with the phone, "It's Edna."

Helen sighed, "Alright, I'll get the kids."

"Helen's gone to get the kids," Bob said into the phone.

"_That's alright dear, how are the uniforms doing? Any repairs or should I make you some new ones?"_

Bob laughed, "They're doing just fine Edna, no need to whip out your sketch pad."

Edna harrumphed, "_Oh darling, you deprive me of my creativity."_

"I don't doubt that," Bob laughed again.

"Daddy!" Jack-Jack's voice chimed from behind the large man.

Bob turned with a large smile and took the two-year-old grinning child from Helen's arms as he gave his wife the phone.

"Hello Jacko!" Bob tickled Jack-Jack and he shrieked with laughter.

Helen pushed the speakerphone button and spoke, "Hello Edna."

"_Ah hello Darling! I've got a mission for the Incredibles."_

"What do we got to do?" Violet Parr spoke up beside Helen.

"Yea! Are we gonna go pop some more bad guys in the nose?" Dash Parr chimed in.

"_Of course dear!"_

Violet rolled her eyes as Dash fist-pumped the air.

"What do you have for us Edna?" Helen asked.

"_There's an island that's brimming with activity. However, the government cannot determine what is going on since there seems to be some electric problem every time they get close to the island. There appears to be an electromagnetic field surrounding the island messing up with their equipment," _Edna explained.

"What does that have to do with us?" Bob asked.

"_Ah, that's where Violet comes in, dear."_

"Me?"

"_Yes, the government believes that with your force field around the plane, which they will provide for you, that the field will not affect the machines."_

"How do we know that's gonna work?" Violet asked.

"_We don't know if it will, but if bullets cannot penetrate your field then perhaps the field coming from the island cannot get through."_

Violet looked at her mom, "Should we risk it?"

Helen shrugged, "We might as well. You have a much better control with your powers than last time. If we crash there, then your field will protect us."

"I agree," Bob said. "They need our help so we'll do it."

"_Wonderful! You all leave in the morning! Have a safe trip dears!"_ Edna said just before she hung up.

Helen put the phone back on the wall. She turned to the others, "Let's pack up."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning the Parr family climbed aboard the government plane. Helen threw the pack that contained all the things she needed for Jack-Jack into the tiny cockpit closet, even if she had suspicions that she wouldn't be able to use it. Bob followed his wife into pilot area and claimed one of the seats. The kids picked a seat and sat down, Jack-Jack with Violet.

"How long will it take to get there?" Violet asked.

Helen put on headphones as she answered, "Shouldn't take more than an hour. I'll let you know when you should bring up your field."

Violet nodded. Bob started up the plane and soon they were in the air, heading to their destination.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~40 minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dash, Violet, and Jack-Jack had fallen asleep during the ride and they were jolted awake when the plane shook. Jack-Jack let out a fearful cry.

"It's alright, Jack-Jack. It's okay," Violet whispered as she comforted him.

The plane shook some more and beeping occurred.

"Mom!" Dash cried out.

"It's alright! It's just the field. Violet, get ready," Helen said as she pushed buttons and turned dials. "Bob, the radio's out."

Bob tore the headphone off his head and turned to Violet, "Do it, now."

Violet nodded and brought up her field with a flick of her wrist. The blue bubble-like field expanded from her and covered the entire plane. The plane continued to shake more and then suddenly it nosedived towards the island as it was pulled magnetically.

"It didn't work!" Violet cried out.

"Keep the field up!" Helen demanded. "Bob, we have to abort the plane."

Bob nodded in agreement and turned to Helen. "Get to the kids," he said.

"Bob?"

"I'll be fine, now go. Hurry!"

Helen shook her head, "You can't! We're in this together!"

"We are! I promise," Bob said as he bent over and kissed his wife. "I can control the crash. Now go."

Helen relented and left Bob alone. She joined the kids.

"Isn't Dad coming?" Dash asked.

"Not this time. Vi, make sure you keep the field around the plane," Helen said to the elder kids as she took Jack-Jack into her arms.

Violet nodded with worry. The plane shuddered and they looked out the cockpit window to see the island coming at them. Bob jumped out of his seat and headed towards them just as the plane hit the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bob groaned as he felt something nudge against his cheek. He opened his eyes to see a blurry black figure above him. He could faintly hear the waves crashing on the beach where he lay. His eyes closed as a cold sensation pressed against his cheek and blackness over came him. Blackness lifted slowly as sensation brought him out. He could feel the cold cloth on his forehead before it disappeared. He opened his eyes when it came back. The blurriness disappeared as he greeted a pair of eyes.

Startled, he jumped up and the person scrambled away, the cloth falling to his lap. He groaned when his head pounded from the motion and he pressed a hand to his forehead, closing his eyes. He felt the cloth pressed against his hand and he opened to his eyes to see a young girl holding it. Bob took it from her with a nod of thanks and the girl backed away. He shifted slowly so he was sitting with his legs on the floor. He looked around his surroundings.

The walls were made of branches and leaves from trees. The walls were plastered with papers filled with small words and drawings that crudely resembled maps. His eyes landed on the girl. Grey eyes greeted his with apprehension and fear. Her black hair was matted and dirty, in need of a wash. Her clothing was small and dark, with patches all over.

"Where am I?" Bob asked.

The girl's eyes shifted quickly to his lips and shook her head.

"Can you understand me?"

She nodded quickly. She pointed to her ears and shook her head.

Understanding dawned on him and he spoke, "You're deaf? You can't hear?"

She nodded her head in response.

"So how can you understand me?" He asked curiously.

The girl pointed to her eyes, to her lips, and then to his lips.

"You're reading my lips?"

She nodded.

"Can you talk?"

She frowned and nodded as she covered her mouth. Bob creased his forehead in confusion.

"You can talk…but you won't?" He asked hesitantly.

She nodded and pulled her hand away.

"Okay, I can deal with that. What's your name?"

She brought up her hand and her fingers moved to form letters.

"I can't understand sign language. Can you write it?"

The girl stood up from her spot and he watched as she took a piece of paper from the wall and went to him. She stood less than two steps away from him, unsure if she should get any closer to the man that was a stranger.

"It's okay, I won't hurt you," Bob said as he brought up a hand towards her.

She relented and sat next to him. She had a piece of black coal in her hand and she wrote on the paper. He watched as she wrote. She looked up at him and gave it to him.

"Kiera?" He read out loud.

She nodded and then pointed to him with a questioning look on her face.

"I'm Bob," He smiled.

She gave him a small one in turn. She pointed to him and gestured to the paper with her fingers going up and down in the air. He understood her silent plea and he wrote his name on the paper. Kiera took the paper from him and read the word. She mouthed the name. Looking at him she mouthed it again.

"Yea," he said with a nod, "Bob."

She mouthed it again and gave him a smile. She took the paper and stuck it back on the wall. Kiera looked back at him.

"Do you know where I am?" He asked her, making sure she could read his lips carefully.

She nodded and pointed to a map beside her. He got up from the makeshift bed and stood next to her. He looked at the map.

"I'm on an island?"

She nodded and brought up her hands; one formed a fist while the other had a pinky finger out. She rubbed the finger over the fist. He copied her.

"Island?"

She nodded and showed him the sign again, then pointed to a tiny spot close to the beach and then pointed to the floor.

"That's where we are now?"

She nodded again. She laid her arm flat in the air and set the elbow of her other arm on her hand. She wriggled her hand back and forth and mouthed the word to the sign.

He widened his eyes, "We're in a tree?"

She nodded and went to the center of the floor. She bent down and pulled at something. Bob widened his eyes again when the floor came up. It was a door. He went over to it and looked down.

"We're in a tree house? How did you get me up here?" He asked astonished.

She let the door closed and pointed to herself. Then she pointed to him and patted her back.

"You _carried_ me up here?" He asked incredulously. "You must be a Super to be able to do that."

Kiera frowned at him with confusion.

"You don't know what a Super is?"

She shook her head.

"A Super is someone who have powers, something that other people don't have," Bob explained. "A Superhero."

Her eyes widened with realization. She pointed to him with a questioning look on her face and with the other hand pulled her shirt. Bob looked at his bright red uniform and nodded.

"Yea, I'm a superhero. That's why I have this uniform. It tells people who I am so they won't be afraid of me and so they can recognize me. My family and I are superheroes," Bob explained before realization dawned on him. "My family! They're here on the island. I've got to find them!"

He grabbed the handle to the door and Kiera smacked it away. He looked at her and she shook her head.

"I need to find them," Bob insisted.

She shook her head furiously. She started moving her hands in the air, forming words he couldn't understand. He watched her dizzily.

"Whoa stop!" He said as he grabbed her hands.

She wrenched her hands away from his and growled. He cocked an eyebrow and gave a smirk.

"Did you just growl at me?"

She shrugged her shoulders.

"Okay…I'm sorry I grabbed you, but I couldn't understand what you were saying," He said with an apologetic look.

She nodded, accepting his apology. She pointed to him and then to the floor.

"You want me to stay? Why?"

She pointed to her lips and mouthed several words.

"There are bad people here?"

She nodded then pointed to herself and the door.

"If there's bad people here, then you can't go out there by yourself. I can help you," Bob pleaded with her.

Kiera shook her head and pointed to his forehead and picked up the cloth that had landed on the floor. She handed it to him.

"I don't get it, why are you giving this to me?"

She frowned, took the cloth, and pressed it against his forehead. He let out a pained cry.

"Okay!" Bob said as he grabbed her wrist and pulled away. "I get it, I'm hurt. I'll stay."

She nodded once; pleased she got him to listen to her. He looked at her.

"How are you gonna find them?"

She tapped her nose in response.

"You're gonna smell them?"

She nodded, opened the door, and jumped. He looked in time to see her land on her feet and look up. She gave him a smile and turned away. She sniffed the air and headed towards the direction it came from. He stuck his head out to see a tail disappear into the leafy bushes. His eyes widened and he pulled back into the tree house.

He pressed the cloth against his forehead and muttered, "I must be hallucinating."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

She could smell them, each one distinctive and different. There were four of them she could tell. One smelled of sweet baby powder, one of honey, one of lavender, and the other made her growl with delight, chocolate. She hasn't smelled that in a long time. The smell became stronger as she got closer. Finally, she arrived at the beach, close to the same area she found the man unconscious. Suddenly her nose twitched. She could smell ash.

'_Fire! Bad!'_ she thought.

She ran, her paws kicking back sand. She stopped just before a large boulder, hiding herself from the others. She peeked around the rock to see four people; all dressed in bright red just like the man. She had to get them out of there before the bad people found the fire. She tiptoed to them.

Helen stoked the fire, worried about her husband. She glanced at Violet, seeing the guilt displayed across her face. She sighed. She sat next to her and put an arm around her.

"It wasn't your fault," Helen said as she put her finger under Violet's chin.

Violet looked at her mom, "If I had let the field stay longer then he would be here with us."

"I know sweetie. But it couldn't be helped. We crashed and that jarred you. It's not your fault, I promise you," Helen said as she kissed Violet's forehead.

Violet sighed in response and looked at the fire.

"Doggy!" Jack-Jack's voice caught their attention.

Helen and Violet turned towards the voice to the baby and Dash. Jack-Jack pointed towards a large dog. Helen jumped up when Jack-Jack stepped towards the animal. She picked up the baby just as Violet's field appeared around them. The animal stopped and sat back on her haunches.

"Is it dangerous?" Dash asked curiously.

"I don't know, but we can't take any chances," Helen said as she watched the animal.

The dog shook its head, surprising the mother. The dog walked to the edge of the field and nosed it. She let out a whine and pawed it.

"Good doggy!" Jack-Jack giggled.

Helen looked at Jack-Jack who had a large grin on his face. Suddenly, Jack-Jack disappeared from her arms and reappeared outside the field. The dog let out a startled yelp as Helen cried his name. Jack-Jack stood up in the sand and walked over to the dog. She sniffed him out and licked him. The air was filled with squeals and giggles.

"Mom?" Violet said.

"Let it down. It's okay," Helen said.

The field disappeared and the others went to the baby and the animal. Helen kneeled down next to her youngest son and Jack-Jack grabbed her hand. He pulled her to the dog.

"Good doggy!"

Helen looked at Jack-Jack and then to the dog. She stretched her hand out and the dog sniffed it. She licked the woman. Helen let out a smile and she scratched the animal's ear. The dog let out a light-hearted growl, pleased with the scratch. Then the dog moved out of her reach and gave a soft bark. She ran towards the woods and then back to them.

"What is it doing?" Dash asked.

"I think it wants us to go somewhere?" Violet answered to which the dog barked in response.

Dash looked at the dog, "But aren't we safer here?"

The dog let out a growl and shook her head. She went over to Dash and gently gripped his uniform and pulled.

"Ahh! Mom!" Dash yelled in surprise.

Helen, alarmed at the actions of the dog, grabbed Dash by the waist. The dog let him go and let out a huff. She ran towards the woods and disappeared into it.

"What is it doing?" Violet asked.

"I don't know," Helen answered, "but something is definitely going here."

"Look! He's back!" Dash said pointing to the dog.

The dog carried a large stick in her mouth and she dragged it in the sand. Helen, curious, stood next to the dog and watched. Her eyes widened as she saw what the dog had written in the sand. The dog looked at her.

BOB

"You know where my husband is?" Helen asked.

The dog nodded.

"Okay," Helen said. "Can you take us to him?"

The dog let out a huff in annoyance.

Helen laughed softly, "Okay, I gotcha."

She turned towards the kids, "Let's go. He knows where Dad is."

"Are you sure?" Violet asked.

"Very," Helen answered. "Look."

Violet went to look as Helen picked up Jack-Jack. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"The dog can write?" Violet said.

"Looks like it," Helen replied. She looked at the dog. "Lead the way."

The dog went to the fire and kicked sand at it. The fire went out and she jogged to the woods. Helen and the kids quickly followed. They were close to the tree house when the dog suddenly stopped and growled warningly. She sniffed the air and her ears went back. Helen stopped and looked around.

"Mom?" Violet whispered.

"Shh," Helen whispered back.

She looked at the dog to see it looking at her. The dog nodded its head and took off running.

"Run! Now!" Helen cried as she chased after the dog.

Violet and Dash ran with them, fear coursing through their veins. Dash ran at the normal pace, not wanting to get ahead of them. They stopped in front of a large tree with a wooded house in it. The dog stood up and pawed at the makeshift wood steps on the tree. Helen looked at the dog and looked up.

"Bob!" She called out and a door opened above. "Oh, thank god Bob."

"Helen, you all right?" Bob asked.

"Yes, something spooked the dog, we need to get up there now."

The dog growled loudly as she went back on all fours and faced towards the bushes. Bob looked out the hole and he noticed a movement in the dark bushes.

"Give me Jack-Jack quickly," Bob said as he stretched his arms out.

Helen held the baby and stretched her arms to him. Bob took him and put him on the bed. He turned back to grab Dash, then Violet as Helen brought them up. The bushes rustled loudly and Helen froze. She turned slowly, her arms coming back to normal size. A figure stepped out in black, a gun in his hand. The dog leaped at him with a snarl. The figure screamed as she latched onto his arm with a fierce grip. Another figure stepped out and Helen moved her body as a shot went out.

"Helen!" Bob shouted as he stretched his hand out to her.

She looked up, stretched and grabbed his hand. He pulled her up to safety as another shot came. Violet and Dash sat on the bed with Jack-Jack between them. Helen and Bob looked out into the darkness listening to the snarls, growls, and screams. Suddenly a loud whimper of pain came with a shot and silenced the air.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Bob went still at the silence.

"What's going on here?" Helen whispered.

"I don't know," Bob replied.

They looked down when they heard a voice.

"Grab the stinking mutt, we'll come back for the others," One of the figures spoke.

Bob let out a yell, startling the kids and Helen, and jumped out of the hole.

"No!"

"Bob!"

"Get him!" One of the men shouted.

Bob grabbed the gun and twisted it, making the end point the other way. He hit the man and he flew. He turned to the other man and ran at him. The gun pointed at him and it was suddenly jerked up. The man looked up to see Helen with her arms stretched.

"Don't you dare shoot my husband!" Helen said before she hit him.

The man went out like a light and Bob grinned at his wife. Helen smiled back at him.

"Get the dog," Helen said, "there's bound to be more coming."

Bob nodded and he kneeled by the fallen dog. The dog's head lifted up and grey eyes met his. He recognized it.

"Kiera?" He whispered.

She let out a whimper and Bob gently picked her up. As he stood up, the dog changed slowly to someone he had recognized already. He held onto her with one hand as he climbed up into the house.

"Bob…what?" Helen asked in surprise, not expecting to see a young girl. "Where's the dog?"

"She's the dog. Grab her," Bob said as Helen took her from his arms. "She's a super."

"Oh," Helen whispered as she held onto the girl. She looked down to see her looking back.

Bob pulled himself into the house and closed the door. He took Kiera from Helen and went to the bed. The kids moved off of it and he laid her down. He found the cloth and the bowl of water she had used on him. He pulled it within reach as Helen kneeled next to him. He took the edge of Kiera's shirt and ripped it to reveal a gunshot wound on her right shoulder.

Kiera let out a whimper as he put the wet cloth on her. Bob winced and murmured an apology. Bob turned towards Helen.

"See if you can find a knife or something sharp," he said. "We need to get the bullet out."

Helen nodded and stood up. Kiera watched her as she looked around. She looked at Bob with her eyebrows creased.

"She's looking for a knife, something to get the bullet out," Bob explained.

Kiera signed with one hand and Bob shook his head. She pointed to a shelf above them and then held out two fingers pressed together and with her other hand in the same position, rubbed one side on the other, moving outwards. Bob nodded in understanding and stood up. The shelf was as high as his eyesight and he found the knife.

"I got it honey," Bob said as he kneeled back down.

Helen turned around and joined him. She took the knife from him.

"We need to sterilize the knife," Helen said. "Jack-Jack come here."

Jack-Jack walked on his little legs to Helen.

"Can you put this on fire for me?"

"Help doggy?" Jack-Jack asked.

"Yes, it will help the doggy. Just put the fire on your hand," Helen said as she held the knife.

Jack-Jack brought up his hand and fire covered his hand. Kiera's eyes widened. She touched Bob, and he looked at her. She pointed to Jack-Jack and moved three fingers to her palm, leaving her thumb and pinky out, and moved her hand between the child and Bob. She mouthed the word.

He understood the gist and nodded, "Yea, we're the same. We're all Supers, like I said."

Jack-Jack finished and he walked back to Violet who picked him up. Helen glanced at Bob as she handed the knife back.

"What was that? How'd you know what she said?" She asked.

"It's sign language," Bob replied. "She's deaf."

Helen's eyes widened, "A Super that's deaf? That's unheard of. I didn't know you knew sign language."

"I don't, I just understood what she meant. Though I am starting to pick up on it a bit pretty quickly," Bob answered.

Bob turned to Kiera.

"This is going to hurt," Bob told Kiera as he showed her the knife.

Kiera nodded with fear in her eyes. She turned her head away from them towards the wall closing her eyes. She felt a hand in hers and she turned to look to see Helen holding it and looking at her.

"It'll be okay," she said.

Kiera nodded again and turned her head away. She felt the tip of the hot knife and she let out a whimper. White-hot pain roared through her shoulder as she felt it dig through the shoulder. She gave a muffled scream as she tried to pull away. Helen stretched her arms around Kiera and held her still. Seconds later Kiera passed out from the pain.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Let's make sure we bring a cell phone of some sort, the next time we get separated like that," Helen said as she pressed a cloth against Bob's forehead.

He chuckled, "I agree. I don't want to go through that again."

Bob sat at the edge of the bed by Kiera's feet as Helen stood between his legs.

"She did a pretty good job cleaning you up," Helen remarked as she peered at his head. "It's not a bad cut but I'm glad you stayed behind."

"I know," Bob said. "She practically growled at me for wanting to go find you."

"She growled?" Helen laughed.

He smiled, "She did."

"Good for her," she said as she dropped the cloth into the bowl. She wrapped her arms around his shoulder and sat on his knees. She kissed him.

"I'm glad she found you and led us here," Helen whispered.

"Me too," Bob whispered back.

Jack-Jack's laugh distracted them and they turned to look. Dash played with Jack-Jack while Violet looked at them with a disgusted look.

"What?" Bob asked.

"You guys are gross," She commented.

"And me seeing you kissin Tony isn't?" Bob countered back.

"That's different Dad," Violet said giving him a grin.

Helen laughed and stood up. Bob stood up as well, looking at Kiera making sure she's all right. He looked back at Violet to catch a look.

"Come here," Bob said as he opened his arms.

She stepped into his embrace and they hugged.

"It wasn't your fault," He said. "It was bound to happen."

"I can't help feeling that way," her muffled voice spoke against his chest.

"I know, but look at me," Bob said.

Violet looked at him.

"I'm alright aren't I?"

She smiled, "Yea you are."

"Good," Bob said kissing her head.

He looked at Helen, "Let's figure out what's going on here. Those goons down there are probably why we're here."

"I agree," Helen said. "They had a lot of artillery on them. Think they knew we were here?"

"Good chance, especially with the electromagnetic field. If they control that, then they probably have some type of sensors that isn't affected by it," Bob answered as he stood in front of a wall filled with papers, one including his name on it.

"Kiera said we were here," He said as he pointed to a spot on the island map.

Helen joined him, Violet and Dash behind her.

"Look at all the marks here," Helen said as she pointed to something on the island map. "Looks like she added them on."

"She probably did. Looks like she might have been here for while," Bob said.

"Alone? Where are her parents?" Violet asked.

"I don't know," Bob answered.

"Hey guys, look at this," Dash said as he pulled something off the wall behind a piece of paper. "It's her."

Dash handed the picture to Helen and she turned it around, a picture of a little girl with two adults holding onto her.

"It was taken in 2005. It's definitely her and probably her parents," Helen said as she handed it to Bob.

"Looks like she's about seven here," Bob said.

"You think she was here for that long? She's probably around 17 or so by now," Helen asked.

"We'll have to ask her when she wakes up," Bob answered.

He stuck the picture in his uniform for safekeeping and looked back at the map, "Okay, so if the island isn't that big and the beach is in that direction then maybe the command station isn't as far as we think. We need to find it so we can shut down the field. Once we shut it down, we can get some help."

"They won't be able to crash if they get here?" Violet asked.

"As long as the field is down, the machines shouldn't be affected at all."

Violet nodded, "Okay."

"So what do we do now?" Dash asked.

Bob looked at him, "Wait. That's all we can do. Kiera knows the island better than we do."

"We gotta wait for her to wake up?" Dash moaned.

Bob nodded and mussed up his hair, "Yup, be patient."

"Doggy wake!"

They looked back to see Jack-Jack standing in front of Kiera's head. As soon as she saw the boy's face in hers she scrambled backwards in surprise. Her shoulder hit the wall and she let out a cry of pain as her hand went up to it. Bob quickly swooped up Jack-Jack and kneeled by the bed.

"Hey, it's okay," He said as he touched her knee to get her attention.

Her eyes snapped to his and she moved her legs. She pressed against the wall.

"Whoa," Bob said as he brought his hand back. "You certainly don't like to be touched, do ya? It's okay, do you remember me?"

She read his lips and she nodded.

"Good," Bob said. He pointed to her injured shoulder. "You can't move too much okay? You might bleed again."

She glanced down at her bandaged up shoulder and nodded. She looked back at him then looked down to the boy in his arms.

"This is Jack-Jack," Bob said, noticing where she was looking.

"Hi, Doggy!" He squealed with a wave.

She gave him a small wave of her fingers. She pointed to herself and made a 'K' with her fingers. She tapped her cheek twice with the 'K'.

"What does that mean?" Bob asked.

She tapped again and mouthed her name.

"That's your name?" Bob asked again this time imitating the sign.

She nodded with a grin.

"Cool!" Dash said as he stood next to Bob. Violet and Helen stepped up behind them. Helen sat next to Bob.

Kiera's eyes darted to Dash.

"I'm Dash," the boy introduced himself.

She looked at Violet and pointed to her.

"Violet," She grinned.

Helen moved her hand in Kiera's eyesight and pointed to herself, "I'm Helen."

Kiera nodded.

"Thank you for taking care of my husband," Helen said.

She nodded again and moved her hand. Her arm swung down to her side from her chin.

"What did she say?" Helen asked Bob.

"I think she said you're welcome?"

Kiera nodded again.

"How do you say thank you?" Helen asked her intrigued.

Kiera touched her chin with her fingers and brought it down. Helen and the others imitated. Dash laughed with glee.

"Can you teach us some more?" He asked.

"Maybe later Dash," Bob said bringing a hand up. "We got some business to do."

Kiera looked at him with a questioning look.

"Those men down there that attacked us," Bob said, "we need to know where they are so we can stop them."

She glowered at him and let out a small growl. Helen let out a laugh.

"I can see what you mean about her growling at you," She said teasingly to Bob.

Bob rolled his eyes at her and looked back at Kiera.

"Do you know where they are?"

Kiera nodded and moved to get off the bed. They stepped away and followed her as she led them to the map. She pointed to a dark area a small distance away from where they were on the map. Bob touched her uninjured shoulder. She turned to look at him.

"Do you think you can take us there?" He asked.

She nodded.

"Okay," Bob said. "As soon as you get us there, you turn around and get back here."

She shook her head vigorously.

"Don't tell me no. You're injured and I need you to be safe," Bob said.

She stomped her foot, gestured with her hand, and mouthed 'No'. She pointed to herself then signed. Her two hands formed into fists and they went down in the air and then flattened out a hand and set her fist onto her palm. And then she moved her hands towards them and pointed to Bob.

"You know I can't understand you," Bob said with an eyebrow up.

Kiera rolled her eyes and sighed. She pointed to herself.

"You."

She repeated the downward motion of her fists and mouthed the word.

"Can."

Fist to palm and towards him, and mouthing the word.

"Help."

Then she pointed to him.

"You can help me?"

She nodded and shook her fist up and down.

"How can you help us? I've seen you only turn into a dog," Bob said.

She narrowed her eyes at him and went towards the bed. Helen looked at Bob.

"Honey, I think you already lost the argument," She said as she patted his chest. "And you probably pissed her off."

He gave her a look. A book slammed against his stomach and he let out a soft "_oof_." He took the book from her and glanced at it.

"Look Doggy!" Jack-Jack said as he pointed to a picture on the front cover that looked like the dog she had been earlier in the evening.

Bob opened the book and flipped through the pages.

"It's a book on animals," Bob said clueless.

Kiera let out a growl, frustrated. She looked at Helen for help.

"Honey, I think she's trying to tell you that she can turn into any animal," Helen said with a smile.

Kiera nodded and said 'thank you' in sign. Violet laughed.

"She's a shape shifter Dad," Dash said.

Bob looked at him, "Thank you. I got it."

He looked back at the girl, "What animals have you turned into?"

Kiera took the book from him and flipped a page. She turned it around to show a black grizzly bear. She pointed to herself, to the picture, then to him, and then patted her back.

"That's how you carried me up here?" Bob asked surprised.

She nodded.

"Wait a minute," Violet said. "Are you telling us that you carried my dad? As a bear?"

Kiera nodded again. Violet started laughing.

"Dad, you were carried by a girl!" Violet said as Dash joined in laughing.

He looked at Helen who was grinning at him, "In my defense, I was unconscious."

Kiera looked in confusion. Helen looked at her, "He's making up an excuse. He's a man, and you're a girl who carried a 200 pound guy up a tree."

Kiera gave her thumbs up in understanding with a smile. Bob looked at Kiera and he relented.

"Alright, I guess we could use your abilities," Bob said. "But, if anything goes wrong, you are to come straight here. We need someone to guide the government in and you're the only one who knows this island by heart."

She nodded with a big smile.


End file.
